1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to methods of making semiconductor structures, and more specifically, to split gate non-volatile memory cells.
2. Related Art
Split gate non-volatile memories (NVMs) have been developed as providing advantages over the typical control gate over a floating gate. One advantage is that program disturb is reduced for memory cells that are unselected but are either on the selected row or in the alternative on the selected column. Normally cells on the selected row or the selected column are the most likely to be a problem for disturb regardless of the operation that is being performed on a selected cell. With the split gate memory cell having substantially solved the program disturb problem for cells on the selected rows or columns, a disturb problem with cells on unselected rows and unselected columns can be an issue. Another issue is the need to have a threshold voltage on the select gate that is high enough to avoid leakage, which conflicts with the low threshold voltage on the control gate desired to avoid read disturb issues.